The concept of delivering live video and/or audio content associated with a live event, such as a soccer game or a music concert, to spectators attending the live event is known. One approach uses a local transmission station to broadcast video and/or audio content over the air to handheld electronic devices operated by individual spectators at the live event. An end user of a handheld electronic device can then select a particular video or audio channel of interest on the handheld electronic device while watching the live event. This capability allows the end user to select various perspectives or angles for viewing the live event. However, one drawback of some content delivery systems is that the end user of a handheld electronic device must be actively engaged in determining which channels associated with the video and/or audio content to view. Moreover, some content delivery systems do not provide an environment in which a group of spectators at the live event may interact with each other and share their viewing experiences.